1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary variable resistor and, more particularly, to a rotary variable resistor having an improved wiper holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary variable resistor of this kind is provided with a cover, a substrate carrying a resistance element, and a rotor which has a wiper attached thereto and which is rotatably supported between the cover and substrate, and disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,247.
However, in a variable resistor as disclosed in the above patent, it is necessary that an O-ring be interposed between the rotor and the housing to allow the rotor to have a suitable driving torque.